


Keith worries he's being biphobic to Lance, realizes he's fallen in love with him

by orphan_account



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-19
Updated: 2016-10-19
Packaged: 2018-08-23 09:01:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8321959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Plot twist: it turns out he doesn't have any problem with Lance kissing guys if it's him he's kissing.
 
i'm so sorry this is so lame.





	

Team Voltron was celebrating another victory against the Galra empire. The inhabitants of the planet they had freed from Zarkon's control had insisted on celebrating their independence with a party in their honor, to Lance's immense delight.

Everyone was enjoying the festivities and the chance to finally take a day off from their constant battling and training. The civilization was extremely advanced, their technology leaving Pidge awestruck. She couldn't seem to help herself from touching and attempting to dismantle anything with wires. Shiro and Allura were engaged in fascinating conversations with the natives. They held beliefs unlike any civilization on Earth, and Shiro was taking the opportunity to learn about their new allies and become acquainted with their customs. The food was strange and colorful, and predictably, Hunk was at the buffet table, eating and inquiring about the ingredients. He took note of the recipes, and reminded himself to ask for some of the spices before they left. Meanwhile, Lance was happily socializing. The race was an attractive one, humanoid with shimmering copper skin and flashing tribal tattoos covering them from head to foot. They all had black hair in similar, short styles, and their eyes were glimmering emeralds. Needless to say, Lance was flirting.

It was only Keith that seemed unaffected by the party. He leaned against the buffet table and stared at a random point in the distance. He wanted to enjoy himself and let loose like the others. Even Shiro looked relaxed and at ease. But he just couldn't shake his bad mood. He couldn't pinpoint exactly what was bothering him. He just chalked it up to the effects of being a soldier at war.

He started when a hand went flying in front of his face, snapped out of his own head.

"Keith? Hello? Anyone home?" Pidge was saying. Keith blinked at her dumbly.

"Oh. Yeah. Hey."

"Are you okay? Everyone is having the time of their lives here and you're just sitting here, brooding."

"I'm not 'brooding.' I was thinking."

"Oh man, you were definitely brooding. The air around you is still cold." Hunk appeared next to Pidge, holding a plate piled high with what looked like turquoise taquitos. He stretched his arm out and pretended to shiver.

"I'm not - look," Keith said, sighing, "I'm not brooding, okay? I just feel like this is a waste of time. We should be moving on to our next objective."

"Ugh, why do you always have to be such a sourpuss? Can't you just let yourself enjoy a little downtime for once. We deserve a break after this one! That battle was really stressful," Pidge said, and poked Keith in the side.

Keith didn't need to be reminded. The fight had lasted around 19 hours, and they all had to spend an hour in the healing pods once the dust had settled. There was a particularly tense moment when Lance had decided he wanted to play the hero and almost got himself killed...

"You're doing it again, man," Hunk's voice interrupted his brief flashback, and he was staring at him thoughtfully.

Keith rolled his eye in lieu of a response. He heard Pidge make a tsking sound, and before long, she and Hunk were discussing the engineering behind a device Pidge had been carrying.

Keith leaned back against the table and scanned the celebration around him. He watched Shiro nod thoughtfully at something an alien had said, and saw Allura excitedly respond next to him. He caught a glimpse of Coran as he inspected the architecture of the grand hall they were in. His eyes wandered through the crowd until he found Lance, leaning over a table with a hand under his chin and eyes half lidded, cocky smirk in place. He said something to whoever he was talking to, and his eyebrow quirked upwards and he winked. Keith felt his heart skip a beat, but ignored it, telling himself he was still just jittery from their fight.

It was then that Keith realized that Lance was talking to a male member of the species. Their civilization was complex, but they still appeared to have a gender binary of sorts, although it was more fluid than on Earth. There were definitely masculine and feminine features that paralleled those on Earth, though, and Keith could tell from where he stood that this was a masculine form Lance was currently blushing at.

"Uh," Keith said, getting Pidge's and Hunk's attention. "Lance realizes he's flirting with a dude, right?"

Hunk snorted at that. "Yeah, I'm sure he does."

When Keith's expression didn't change, Pidge explained. "Lance is bisexual, Keith. He'll literally flirt with anything that moves."

The realization filled Keith with a strange emotion that he couldn't place. He watched Lance for another minute or so as Pidge and Hunk continued their conversation. He then excused himself, taking the walk back to the Castle of Lions alone. When he got to his room, his head hit his pillow and he felt suddenly exhausted. He closed his eyes and wondered why seeing Lance flirting with a guy had any affect on him. He felt glad that Lance was happy and comfortable being himself, but there was some negative emotion there as well. He couldn't figure out what bothered him so much.

Keith soon fell asleep to the sound of muffled alien music and a vision of Lance winking at him.


End file.
